Just Another Pretty Face
by The Pootamis
Summary: Just another pretty face amongst the masses. God she hated that phrase! Didn't they know who she was! Didn't they know what she could do?


She was just another pretty face. God she hated hearing this. Hated hearing this sexist comment. A comment that would just make her blood boil once it escaped another's mouth.

The very last words they would ever speak. That she would make sure of. But a phrase that would often eat at her.

Often make her want to prove them wrong. She wasn't just another pretty face. No she was a woman. The woman.

A woman to be feared. A woman that could rule over this city if she so dared too. But she hasn't. Well not has tried to of late anyways.

But soon perhaps. Soon if it allowed her to have another encounter with him again. The mysterious Batman.

So mysterious that she couldn't help but be intrigued by him at first glance. Intrigue that has caused her to follow his every movement not missing anything.

Not missing any news story about his latest heroic act for the city. A true knight. Her dark knight if she had any say about it.

Say that she would make damn sure she would have. But that would have to come later. First she had to follow the trail.

The trail that could lead her to him. Lead her to where he is being kept like many others. Others that were much different than him.

Criminals. True criminals of the city. Men and women like herself that had tried to take over the city. A simple thought that makes her huff and flick her long red hair over her shoulder.

No not like her. She is one of a kind. She wasn't a criminal. She wasn't someone that was looking to gain power.

She wasn't someone that was looking for the next pay day. No she is different. She is looking to save the planet.

Looking to save every single plant that grows slowly with each passing day. Looking to save every animal before they became extinct.

A trait that she could see in him underneath his mask. Underneath his emotionless mask that he chooses to wear.

He was also looking to save. Maybe not in the same ways that she was but she was sure she could persuade him to do otherwise.

Persuade him to her way of thinking. For she is Poison Ivy and no man disobeys her. No man disrespects her.

No man brushes her off to the side. But he had. He had fought through her seductions on many occasions.

Just another thing that has made him even more desirable to her. Made her want him even more. Afterall she is the ultimate woman and should she have the ultimate man by her side?

A man that she would have before this night is done. Maybe she would even save the other so called prisoners being housed with him.

The known criminals of Gotham City. Criminals that had been disappearing off from the streets one by one.

Some even quicker than mosts. Some almost instantly after they had been released for Arkham. These were just some of the stories she had heard.

Much like the man that had taken them. An old prison guard for the facility. A guard now vigilante. A vigilante that was quickly making a name for himself.

Lyle Bolton or known now as Lock-Up. The former head of security from Arkham Asylum. A man that she had heard stories about during her brief time in the facility.

A vicious man. That was what was told of him. Stories told of how cruel he was with the other prisoners.

Stories of his intense interrogations. Stories of criminals being beaten to within an inch of their life. Far worse than anything Batman has ever done.

Beaten so much their first few months would be spent in the infirmary. A truly evil man that many believed belonged inside of one of the cells.

A loose cannon that finally had snapped. Snapped invoking his own personal justice. Justice that has seen a few known criminals mysteriously disappearing off the streets.

Criminals such as Arnold Wesker or known through the city as Scarface's second in command. A man that had been ripped from the streets with the only thing left of him was the pieces of a head of a new dummy he had been creating.

Next had come an even more surprising man. A man that she couldn't help but smile briefly at the news.

The Joker. He had somehow captured the mad man. And from what she heard the clown had gone kicking and screaming pleading for his life.

But now things had been taken too far. He had been taken. Her Dark Knight. How she did not know. Maybe he had misjudged his opponent?

For whatever reason she would no longer sit idly by watching events unfold before her. She would no longer remain hidden in the vast depths of her green house surrounded by hundred and hundreds of her plants willing to die to protect her.

No now she would go claim him. Now she would prove she was not just a pretty face but something else.

A woman that should be feared. A woman that bows to no one. A woman that was to be respected not just for her looks or body but also for her mind.

Also for her fighting ability and before the night was done she would damn well make sure this was the case.

And she would do so soon as she follows the whispers. The whispers of her babies that are slowly but surely are leading her straight to him.

Leading her straight to the end of a river. The Gotham North Channel. A massive river. A river that goes for miles.

A river that she is told she would find him at. But where? Where was he? Was he underneath the water in some kind of submarine?

No he wasn't. He was there. Off into the distance. Some kind of massive boat. A boat that despite its size could barely be seen from where she was standing.

But no matter she would not allow water to get in the way of what she wants. She would not let some river beat her.

No she would get over this annoyance as she closes her eyes and raises her hands up into the air calling out.

Calling out for help with her bond to the planet. A call that she can feel is being received when she feels the ground below her starting to shake.

Soil being lifted. Dirt being dragged away revealing roots. Large roots that smash through the ground. Roots that she hears emerging out from the depths of the river.

A river that she looks back towards the find a platform waiting for her. A soaking wet leaf platform that she doesn't waste any time on standing on top of before she feels herself floating through the air.

Floating through the air towards this massive boat in the distance. This boat that gets bigger and bigger by the second.

A boat that after a minute watching in silence she watches herself being hoisted up before she steps off the platform allowing her feet to hit the deck.

A deck that was so quiet. Too quiet if you asked her. No signs of life anywhere. No sounds being heard other than waves hitting the bottom of the boat.

Nothing but pure silence. Silence that doesn't scare her in the slightest bit. No she had far more pressing matters to attend to.

So much so that silently she makes her way across the deck with her eyes darting all around her surroundings taking everything in.

Taking in every advantage point that she can see. Taking in every point where an trap could be set. Such as the one that she finds herself staring at now.

A cannon. A large offline cannon directed away from her and out towards the ocean. A cannon that looks as though it was truly offline.

But it wasn't. The whispers told her otherwise. You couldn't fool mother nature. Couldn't fool her and she was no fool.

No fool in allowing this machine to come to life against her at any point when she decides to take care of the problem with a simple gesture.

A flick of her wrist causing vines that had been following her every step underneath the boat to silently come forth out of the water and wrap around the massive piece of machinery.

This massive piece of machinery she hears grinding with every pulls of the vines before a loud splash is heard of the cannon disappearing into the watery depths.

A small accomplishment that she would have petted herself on the back for on most days. But not today.

No this was only child's play. The real challenge awaited her. The real challenge was below deck. A place that she finds herself heading down towards now descending down the stairs into the darkness.

Darkness that didn't bother her. Didn't bother her one bit remembering all of the nights she would spend inside of her cell.

Nights where nothing but the darkness was her friend. Darkness she has grown accustomed to. But she still didn't like it.

Didn't like not feeling the sun's rays hitting her. Didn't like her plants receiving the care they should. But she would make it up to them.

She would make it up to them promising them that no more darkness was in their future. Much like her own.

For she is a beautiful plant that should be seen by the world. Seen by the likes of all. Seen by him. Her mysterious Dark Knight.

But he would see her. Much like how she feels another seeing her now. From where she could not tell except for the small red light.

A red light that she knew was connected to a camera through the darkness. Yet another annoyance she supposed.

An annoyance she could do nothing about other than to ignore the stare and continue her advance. Continue her advance through the depths of the lower deck looking for any signs of life.

Looking for any signs that would lead her to the one she came here for. And she knew exactly where to do.

The lowest part of the ship. That is what is being told to her anyways. The lowest part of the ship where he and the other prisoners were being kept.

But she supposed she would take care of the one responsible for this first. A man that she can hear moving around on the floor above her.

A man that she would make regret ever taking up a role as a vigilante as she steps into the darkness blending in perfectly.

Blending in perfectly near a spiral metal staircase before she watches him come silently down with only the sound of his boots creaking against the metal of the steps giving him away.

This man that she could already see was underestimating her from his body language. From the way his face had this almost arrogant smirk just assuming she would be an easy capture.

From the way his hands remain empty despite the pair of night sticks she can see hanging by his sides.

This arrogant man. A man that just makes her blood boil from the blatant disrespect he is showing her.

Didn't he know who she was? Didn't he know she is the deadliest woman on the planet? She would just have to remind him of his.

A mindset she has as very quietly she stalks after him before in a sudden move she reaches out grabbing a hold of a nightstick from his belt and without any delay rears back clutching the nightstick firmly in both of her hands to deliver a vicious strike that lands clean against the side of his face when his head snaps around causing him to be sent flying to the side into a wall with a thud.

A thud that she pays no mind to as she stalks her way over intending to land another hit to his head before just as she rears back the nightstick once again suddenly she feels her leg being kicked out from underneath her.

A gesture that causes the nightstick in her hand to go flying once her back hits the old deck before almost instantly her eyes widen when she feels her arms being pinned over her head.

Pinned over her head with his menacing eyes staring down towards her with nothing but glee. With nothing but with a cocky swagger before without any delay she sends her knee directly into his groin causing his eyes to go wide causing her to feel his grip loosen around her wrists before putting all of her strength into it rearing back Ivy sends both of her feet hard into his chest sending him flying back.

Sending him flying back onto the deck with a tremendous thud before she snaps up to her feet. Snaps up to her feet glaring at the former guard as she sees him scrambling back up to his feet retrieving his remaining nightstick from his belt.

A nightstick that she suddenly sees being twirled around as a loud whistle escapes his lips. A gesture that makes her eyes widen in shock as her facial features harden before she slowly advances towards him.

Advances towards Lock-Up finding the man standing his ground with this cocky glint in his eyes before she quickly reaches up and catches a nightstick attack intended for her head with so much speed that she sees the former guard's eyes widen from the gesture.

But she would not allow him to think much on this as she repays the favor from earlier sweeping his legs out from under him causing him to fall down to the ground while she gains control of the nightstick.

A nightstick that she quickly uses smashing the end down into the former guard's face sending his head snapping back to the ground.

An attack followed by another then another until she sees the man's body go limp as a noticeable cut is seen opening across his right eye.

Blood that trickles down his cheek as with a flick of her wrist she sends the nightstick in her hand soaring down into the darkness with a clang before she quickly looks the man up and down.

Looks the man up and down looking for some keys. Keys that she finds attached to his belt that she quickly snatches off before another item catches her eye.

Handcuffs. A pair of handcuffs staring at her. Handcuffs that makes a sinister smile come across her face before she snatches them off from his belt and rises up to her feet.

Rises up to her feet staring down towards the unconscious vigilante finding his chest slowly rising and falling before in a sudden move rearing back Ivy kicks him hard in the ribs.

Kicks him so hard that his body jerks him into a nearby wall as a silent scream of pain echoes his lips. A scream that she would not savor as she gets to work on her next task.

Her next task as she drives her foot down hard into his lower back and kneels down pressing the edge of her knee into the middle of his back as she takes a hold of one of his arms and applies an end of a pair of handcuffs.

A motion that is quickly repeated with the other causing the former guard to struggle as his arms are handcuffed behind his back.

Such struggle that a pleased smile comes across her face as she watches his eyes that were filled with so much cockness turn towards her with nothing but anger.

Anger that just makes her lips curl up into a grin as she continues to watch this man struggle to get free from his minds.

This man that had underestimated her. Something she was sure he would never do again.

" Release me!"

Feeling her grin only widening slowly Ivy kneels down almost until she is eye level with Lock-Up.

" And why would i do that?"

Blatantly ignoring him in favor of staring towards her nails on her outstretched hand hearing the sound of his cuffs jiggling once again slowly Ivy shakes her head.

" Haven't you learned anything yet?"

" Release me at once bitch or you will suffer dire consequences!"

And that certainly gets her attention as she snaps her head to look towards him with nothing but fury across her facial features.

Fury that makes her rear back and deliver a vicious slap across his face allowing her nails to dig deep into his skin causing a scream of pain to come from him as she draws blood from his bruised cheek.

" Consequences? I'll tell you about consequences Mr Bolton. Have you ever wondered what your screams sound like?"

Keeping her eyes firmly on his own reaching down as she retrieves the last item remaining on his belt in the form of a small combat knife for the briefest of moments Ivy turns her gaze over towards the knife then back towards his face seeing his eyes go wide for a slight moment.

" Let's find out."

* * *

Twirling the keys around her index finger effortlessly casually walking down the last deck of the ship finding numerous cells along the way housing many sleeping inmates paying no mind to each and every one of them as she continues to look around for one in particular suddenly Ivy's eyes go wide for a slight moment before a wide grin forms across her face.

There he is. The Dark Knight. The Batman in the furthest cell. A hero that needed saving. A hero that looked as though he had not way of getting out of the pardicument he finds himself in.

A straight jacket. A straight jacket firmly around him as he sits down on an old metal bed. A jacket that she was sure he could make quick work out of.

Even getting out of that cell for that matter. But there was one thing missing. One thing missing from around his waist.

An object that can be seen around her waist now as she slowly makes her way over towards his cell swaying her hips allowing his famous utility belt to slip even more down her waist.

" Hello love."

Instantly as she sees his eyes snap up to meet her own in total surprise not even bothering to hide the smirk that is coming across her face keeping her gaze on him reaching out Ivy plucks a key into the cell door.

" Miss me?"

Without waiting for a response with a flick of her wrist as the sound of a silent click is heard without any delay very slowly Ivy pushes the door open making sure to close it behind her before she looks him up and down.

" You look well enough but something is missing?"

Tapping her index finger to her chin as she sees his eyes leave her own for a brief moment to look down towards his utility belt instantly Ivy snaps her fingers.

" I know."

Making her to sway her hips in an motion that would often cause other men to bow before her making her way across the cell without giving him a chance to react slowly Ivy straddles Batman's lap as she wraps her arms around the back of his neck.

" That's better."

Unable to keep the smile from across her face by the look of shock that comes across his face that he quickly masks letting out a sigh retracting a hand slightly gently Ivy strokes his cheek lovingly.

" What are you doing here?"

A question that just makes her smile widen even more as very gently she continues to stroke his cheek as she sees his eyes following her gesture.

" I'm here for a confession of course. Only the truth will set you free."

" Confession? Confession to what?"

Bringing her hand to a stop looking directly into his eyes a sweet smile forms across Ivy's face.

" For your crimes of course."

" I haven't…."

" Yes you have. You may not have committed any crimes to the city but you have done far worse. You have a commited a crime against me and for that you must confess."

Stroking his cheek once gain leaning forward gently Ivy presses a kiss to his neck feeling him shivering from her sudden contact that just makes her lips curl upward before very slowly she leans up to whisper into his ear.

" Confess to your crimes and i will set you free."

" And what are these crimes?"

Laying on final kiss on the side of his neck leaning her head back Ivy locks gazes with Batman.

" Confess your true feelings for me. Confess and i'll set you free."

Seeing his eyes go wide for a brief moment reaching out gently Ivy takes his face into her hands as she leans her head forward to rest her forehead against his own.

" You love me. Not like how other men do. You truly love me but you're too afraid to admit it. Confess to your crime and you will walk out of here the luckiest most powerful man on the face of this Earth but only if you confess.

You can have it all. The city that you've sworn to protect. The girl. The ultimate woman by your side. Confess to your crime."

Keeping her gaze firmly locked to his own leaning forward very gently Ivy plants a kiss on his lips causing his eyes to go wide for a brief moment before just as she feels him responding to the kiss the pulls back away from his lips just enough for her breath to touch his face.

" Confess."

And there it was. The conflict in his eyes. So many emotions that even she couldn't even possibly imagine what he was feeling at this very given moment.

Couldn't even imagine what was going through his mind. But she knew of one thing. Her words. Words that were too true.

He is in love with her. She was sure of it. Not because of her looks. No he was in love with her. Pamela Isley. Poison Ivy or whatever people liked to call her.

" I do."

Snapping out of her thoughts unable to keep her eyes from widening ivy turns her gaze back to his once again.

" I do love you."

Not even bothering to hide the wide genuine smile from coming across her face closing the distance between them gently Ivy presses her lips back to Batman's own.

A kiss that both would savor through the years with many more to follow. But this kiss had been truly different.

This kiss had formed a bond. A union between the two that would go on for centuries. Go on bringing a new age to Gotham City.

An age where the criminals that dared litter the streets of crime to fear not only one now but two. The new dynamic duo.

The two most powerful individuals of Gotham City. The Dark Knight and the deadly vixen. The Batman and Poison Ivy.

Names that would strike fear into all. Fear into everyone showing they were not to be messed with. Show they were not to be underestimated.

Show that they weren't just another pretty face amongst the masses. An expression that would never be sent the deadly vixen's way ever again.


End file.
